A Sense of Belonging
by Alomoria
Summary: Batman AU One Shot, where events didn't take a darker turn and Batman, along with his Rogues, live a happier, normal life. In this story, a small look at that life is seen as they meet up for a companionable dinner.


"Ugh, it is positively dreary out there. I am _soaking_!" complained a mild voiced man as he shrugged off his woolen coat and scarf. He retained his jacket—it was rather cold in his opinion—which had elbow pads that likely belonged back in the seventies. But he liked the look. Plus, the jacket gave him bulk over his lanky frame. He didn't like looking so wispy, but it was his lot in life he supposed.

He had just walked into the restaurant, and had quickly found his table, seated there-upon were some of his dearest friends. Annoyingly early and cheerful for such an afternoon, but he could forgive that. There were worse things in the world than giddy friends. He knew that better than most.

"Oh Jon! I was hoping you'd make it! The rain is terrible, but looks beautiful, does it not?" Replied the man Jon chose to sit next to. He was short, had flyaway blonde hair and buck teeth. He still had on his lab coat, but the graphic t-shirt he wore seemed to soften the 'mad scientist' look. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked from the window their table was placed before and then back to Jon.

"Well, I almost didn't." Jon replied, tucking a piece of wet hair behind his ear. "By the way, Bruce texted me. He and Selina will be a bit late and said we should go ahead and order."

"Oh, that won't do at all. We can have a chat and wait. Besides, Jack is running late as well." The blonde replied, leaning back in his chair. The woman sitting in front of him on the other side of the table, whose hair was a brilliant deep red seemed to blush a bit watching him. Sitting on Jon's side (because everyone knew Jon preferred to sit beside Jervis—they were closest after all) was a man with light brown hair fiddling with a rubik's cube, and beside the red-head was a woman with fair yellow hair in a messy bun.

"I was thinking the same." Jon nodded. He then looked to the brunette man. "So, how are things at Wayne Tech, Edward? You and Jervis up to anything exciting?" He gestured to the blonde and then back to him.

Edward put down the cubical puzzle and smiled a tired smile, adjusting his glasses. "Oh, you know how it is. It's more paper work than anything else this time of year."

"Are you using the recycle bins I got for you?" The red-head asked. Edward rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course, Pammy. It's saved us some money actually."

"And precious trees." Pamela muttered, taking a sip of her water. Jervis smiled at her.

"I can't say anything overly interesting is happening at my work either. You, Harleen?" Jon said. It was a marvel how he could direct conversation like this. He used to be such a social outcast. He may come across as a tad cynical and stiff, but he was deeply grateful for finally finding people who he could trust. Who cared for him.

Harleen giggled a bit and stretched. "No way, Jonny-boy. Arkham's still as dull as ever. We really miss your help though. Joan always says how good with the patients you were."

Jon smiled softly. "Well, it was good helping people. But, I suppose teaching is my true calling. Kids these days need to understand how others think if they're going to make it in this world." Jervis smiled at Jonathan referring to his university students as children.

"It all comes back to the mind, doesn't it?" Jervis said cheerfully. "There's so many variables and consequences, especially in an uncontrolled mind."

"Control the mind? Sounds like a bad joke." Replied a voice that approached. It was a bit scratchy but also not as deep as say, Bruce's voice. The others looked to him as he swung a chair beside Harleen's backwards, mounting it and leaning on its back frame, arms folded atop it. Jonathan smirked at the man's rather uncouth behavior. He had an infectious grin and unruly brown hair. His eyes were still a bit sad, but Jon knew from his sessions with him that he was slowly healing. Harleen was good for him, helping him move on after his wife and unborn child passed all those years ago.

"Puddin'!" Harleen squealed in a tone of voice reserved only for Jack. He smiled as she swung her arms about his neck.

"You two are such a spectacle." Jon said into his glass as he took a sip of water. Jervis chuckled warmly.

"Oh come on Johnny, don't be such a _wet_ blanket." Jack smiled, Jon rolled his eyes but smiled softly in return. Jack took off his scarf—a particularly garish one with gold and mauve patches, and threw it to Jon, who didn't realized he was cold until given the scarf. He was still pretty damp from the storm. He looked at Jack kindly (or as much as could be considered kind from the otherwise stiff psychologist professor) and put on the scarf despite its gaudy nature. Jon supposed they all had a flair for the extravagantly "unique" if last Halloween was any indication.

"How was work t'day, puddin'?" Harleen immediately asked after a moment. Jack sighed long-sufferingly. "Oh you know, Harley. Being head chemist is rather dangerous and intense—"

"Paper work-day too huh?" Edward commented, again fiddling with the cube.

"Same here, mate." Jervis nodded in understanding. Jack looked mock-offended.

"Well, fine. But we _did_ begin development on some new chemicals. That stuff is nasty though—I'd hate to fall in one of those vats, I'd probably come out looking like some kind of zombie-clown!" Jack laughed, slapping a knee, Harleen giggling along. Pamela shook her head in good humor at the couple.

"Oh, but at least we've got that whole 'go green' thing going, Pam." Jack said to Pamela. She had been bugging him forever to try and implement the program. He had finally found a way to and not cause a lot of disruption to work-flow and yet remain at full quality with the new procedures. It was baby steps, but it was a start.

"I'm glad Jack." Pamela smiled happily. "One day Gotham won't be covered in smog…and more sunlight will reach the city." She sighed wistfully.

"Sounds beautiful." Jervis agreed, Jon nodding as well. "Sounds warm." Jervis grinned at that.

"Oh hey!" Edward immediately perked up, eyes twinkling. Bruce and Selina had just arrived at the table and everyone greeted each other. Bruce Wayne had on a simple turtle-neck sweater under his coat, and Selina had on a dark grey sweater and pencil skirt. It was lovely, Jervis thought, that the most wealthy and important man in all of Gotham would be proud to date a lowly secretary. Of course, after getting over her nerves (with the help of Jon and Harley) she showed a much more daring and surprising side. She blossomed in his love and it was simply frabjous. A nice addition to their group of misfits, actually.

"Nice scarf." Bruce chuckled and Jon simply glared, making Jervis giggle, knowing that glare to be playful.

"So, did you two see the new plans for the armor car yet?" Bruce asked Jervis and Edward, excitement in his voice and eyes. They had no problem reflecting the glee right back, obviously familiar and approving of the newest project underway in Wayne Tech technology.

"Boy, _did_ we! It looks sweet!" Edward replied enthusiastically.

"And I think we could develop voice control for it, and voice identification." Jervis mused, tapping his lips in thought.

"It would look great in green." Edwards waggled his eyebrows. Bruce laughed.

"Or black."

"Always black with you." Jack sighed with a grin. It was a running joke between the two; Bruce was always in black or similar neutral colors while normally Jack was in the brightest colors of the spectrum imaginable.

"It's simple and sleek." Bruce shrugged.

"Okay now, boys. Let's not talk work at the table, mmm?" Selina raised a brow, and the over-excited science geeks—Bruce included—mumbled but shared a look that they'd definitely continue this conversation later.

And so the colleagues—friends, one could say—settled in for a delightful meal. Good company and good food, with the steady peaceful rainfall and glittering lights of the city as a backdrop. It was something each of them had wanted for so long and had found in one another.

 _A sense of belonging._


End file.
